The present embodiments relate to processing electronic documents. Electronic documents in the medical domain such as electronic health documents (EHR) and Electronic Medical Documents (EMR) are maintained in hospitals and clinics in order to document the medical history of the patients undergoing various therapies and treatments. For example, the EHR includes patient data such as, for example, medications, vital statistics, medical history, laboratory data and diagnostic reports. There is a vast amount of data that may prove useful to the physicians.
Sometimes, due to the numerous categories of data available, the physicians may encounter difficulty while searching for the required reports. In some instances, the physician may want to mine for reports that deal with a certain clinical condition. In this case, the physician will have to manually read through EHRs of the patients and shortlist the reports that include the clinical condition. This method of searching consumes a lot of time and is not efficient. Further, the physician may have to deal with getting the spellings right for keyword based search. Some clinical conditions have very difficult spellings that prompt the physician to search for the right spelling and enter the right word in the search field. This may be time consuming and frustrating for the physician.